


Day 3: Smile

by Omglooknoone



Series: Korrasami Week 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: “Last time we met, you also had a  giant stain on your shirt, which I thought was adorable, and then you swore at me, which was somehow still adorable.”





	Day 3: Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers! Got this one out just in time! I will hopefully have more time to write a longer one for day 4. Keep Korrasami in your hearts forever:D

Korra shuffled onto the H tram, earbuds stuck firmly in her ears to block out the outside world. This day could not possibly get any worse. She glared at the tomato sauce staining the front of her favorite henley shirt. All she wanted was to go home, to change into her gym clothes, and to lift until her muscles ached pleasantly-- most of all, to forget the abysmal grade she had just gotten on her physics exam. 

 

As the doors closed, Korra glanced down at her sneakers, feeling a tug. A large, very sweaty businessman had his shoe planted obnoxiously on one of her untied shoelaces. Korra could have screamed in frustration, but she decided that she wouldn’t be able to handle being escorted off the tram. She bent down slightly to reach for her shoelace, but couldn’t fully grab it because the full stench of his sweat was now directly at her face level. Trying her best not to gag, Korra slowly rose and decided to hope he got off the tram soon. 

 

The tram slowed to a stop, and to her surprise, the man actually did get off the train. She sighed as she bent down to tie her shoes. The tip was slightly muddy from being under his shoe, but at this point, Korra really could not have cared less. As she stood up, someone reached for the pole she was next to, causing her head to knock into a bony elbow. Korra swore, rubbing her head as she looked for the owner of the elbow. 

 

“What the actual fuck?” She scowled before turning to face a woman so gorgeous she was literally glowing. 

 

Dark hair cascaded down her back and shoulders in waves, and green eyes sparkled in amusement, seemingly unfazed by Korra’s irritation. 

 

Korra blinked. There was no way the woman in front of her was real. Korra gaped at the bit of skin showing between her cropped shirt and the hem of jeans that accentuated every curve along her endless legs. Staring was bad. Very bad. In the span of five seconds, Korra had managed to swear at the stunning woman as well as stare stupidly, obviously checking her out. 

 

She tried to formulate an apology, at least for being so rude, but the words stuck in her throat and all that came out was a strangled cough. Just as she was about to try again, the tram jerked to another stop, throwing the already crowded passengers into each other. 

 

Unfortunately (fortunately),Korra hadn’t had the chance to grab onto anything to steady herself yet, so she flew directly into the gorgeous woman beside her with a quiet grunt. While the woman had appeared slight, now that she was supporting Korra literally inches away from her face, she could see that she was both several inches taller than her and stronger than she had expected. 

 

Korra flushed brightly as the woman steadied her, her warm hands resting on her shoulders for a second too long. She couldn’t help herself as she peered curiously into the face of the mystery woman. The woman gazed back smoothly, gaze never faltering as she met Korra’s blush and awestruck stare. Her angular features were sculpted to perfection, and Korra imagined the way it would look if the woman was above her, hair hanging around them in a halo. Before she had the chance to process fully what had just happened, the doors opened, and the woman-ethereal-being nonchalantly flipped the hair out of her face, stepping off the tram. The crowd quickly swarmed around her, jostling one another as they tried to get to their respective destinations. Korra swallowed her disappointment as she stared after her, only to feel her heart jump up to her throat as the woman turned and locked eyes with her, a playful smile playing upon her lips. 

 

_ Oh, fuck.  _

 

XXX 

 

Each day following their fateful encounter, Korra rode the tram with her eyes peeled for the beautiful stranger. Maybe she had imagined her after all, Korra thought after weeks with no luck. She had seen many rare things, from a homeless man snatching a dollar off the ground and howling with glee to a dog licking the lollipop held loosely in a child’s hand, but no playful green eyes and certainly no smile that came even close to the one that had made her nearly giddy enough to make her fall onto another stranger.

 

More days of sweaty strangers and strange odors on the tram came and passed, and there were a few times Korra wished the woman was there simply because she probably smelled like spring in full bloom or something. 

 

Rainy days were the worst though, because the umbrellas, squeaking shoes, and general wetness in the air made it difficult for her to look for her future wife in the crowd. Korra tried to imagine what she would be wearing-- probably some designer raincoat and a pencil skirt (okay, maybe that part was simply Korra’s imagination). She was afraid that if she wasn’t constantly on the lookout for her that one day she would pass by without noticing her and she would never have the chance to see her again. 

 

It had gotten to the point that Korra took the H tram in every way she possibly could. Even if it only went partially in the direction she wanted to go, she would either switch trams or walk the rest. It would all be worth it if she saw that gorgeous girl again. 

 

XXX

 

The day she finally saw her again had to have been one of the best of her life. She had just scored the game winning goal, securing her team’s position in the playoffs, so it hadn’t even mattered when she dropped barbecue sauce on her shirt. Her professor had noted her improvement in physics, and things were finally looking up in that god forsaken class. But still nothing matched the way her heart soared when she spotted her. It took all her willpower to stop her jaw from hitting the ground. Just standing there she looked unfairly graceful as she scrolled through her phone. 

 

Feeling her feet move before she had even worked up the courage to approach her, Korra suddenly found herself jostling forward onto the train right next to the dark haired beauty. 

 

She panicked, looking around the crowd for a way to remove herself from her spot right next to the woman, but there was no escaping now. 

 

“Better day today, huh?” A silky voice reached her ears, and it took her a moment to realize that the voice had been speaking to her. 

 

“Yeah, how did you know?” Korra tried her best to keep her voice even. 

 

She laughed, throwing her head back casually, but somehow giving the Korra the feeling that she knew exactly what she was doing. 

 

“Last time we met, you also had a  giant stain on your shirt, which I thought was adorable, and then you swore at me, which was somehow still adorable.” 

 

Korra felt heat in her face all the way up to the tips of her ears. The woman, the goddess, in front of her had just called her adorable.  _ Or had she been calling the stain on her shirt adorable?  _

 

“The physics grade I had just gotten was probably less adorable, more painful,” Korra joked. 

 

The woman’s eyes widened in recognition. 

 

“Republic City University?” 

 

Korra nodded. There was no way this woman went to her school, right? She would have  _ noticed  _ her, or at least heard of her. 

 

“Asami. I just started this semester,” she said, “but I think I’ve seen you around.” 

 

Korra’s eyebrows shot up at this. She had heard of Korra? And her name was Asami? Spirits, could she get any hotter?

 

“Anyways, if you’re having trouble in physics, maybe we could get coffee sometime and I could help you out.” Asami tucked her hair behind her ear, the only sign that she was even slightly flustered. 

 

“Help me out? I mean it’s pretty challenging stuff--” 

 

“I’m an engineering major.” Asami grinned. 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume, I mean--” Korra wanted to slap herself for making judgements based on the woman’s immaculate appearance. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I get that all the time. But, you could make it up to me over coffee.” Asami suggested, eyes twinkling. 

 

“Coffee’s on me then. It’s the least I can do if you’re going to tutor me even after I was a jerk to you the first..and second time we met.” 

 

Korra took out her phone and quickly typed in Asami’s phone number, realizing that they were nearly at her stop. 

 

“Tomorrow, noonish?” 

 

Asami stepped off the tram, and for a moment, there was no crowd around her as a nearly familiar playful smile appeared on her crimson lips. 

 

“Sounds perfect.” 


End file.
